Love Game
by MiaMewMiku
Summary: Siempre fui constante, nunca deje de intentarlo. Sufrí y aun así me ignoraste. Pues... Ahora... Te toca a ti. (Fanfic con colaboración de Agu-Chan0102)
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Yo aquí de vez les traigo un fic que estoy escribiendo con la colaboración de **Agu-Chan0102 **, Muchas gracias por aceptar esta propuesta :DD.**

**En fin, espero que les guste mucho, igual, todas las partes sentimentales las escribió Agu-chan (?). xDD **

**Agu-chan: **Vendo Palomitas! Y espero les guste el comienzo de la historia ^.^

**Ya ya... xDD Yo también espero que les guste... bueno empecemos...**

* * *

**Título:** ¨Love Game¨

**Pareja:** Miku x Len.

**Autores/as:** MiaMewMiku &amp; Agu-Chan0102.

**Edición:** MiaMewMiku.

**Summary:** ¨Siempre fui constante, nunca deje de intentarlo. Sufrí y aun así me ignoraste.

Pues... Ahora... Te toca a ti.¨

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no nos pertenece, si no a sus respectivos dueños.

**Capitulo:** 0.

**Prólogo:** ¨Adiós¨

El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises que no paraban de emitir lluvia de ellas, el viento soplaba llevándose consigo las hojas de los árboles y el frio era casi polar ya que no llevaba mi abrigo. Mamá tenía razón no debí salir sin el...

Caminaba por la vereda mientras el viento despeinaba un poco mis dos coletas gemelas.

Sentía como el frío traspasaba mis venas helándome la sangre. Que mala mañana para ocupar una falda. Llegue a la escuela lo antes posible, hacía mucho más frío allí, la humedad que se generaba por la cerámica del suelo hacia que mi ropa se mojara y mi aliento se tornara helado.

Entre al aula con desgano, me ubique en mi pupitre mientras frotaba mis manos en un intento desesperado por conseguir algo de calidez.

Mire hacia adelante, Rin aun no había llegado...

El día había comenzado muy mal y tenía la esperanza de que mejorara un poco, pues ese día sería muy importante para mí...

Era el día en que por fin se lo diría, luego de muchos meses, sonrojos y latidos erráticos, le diría al famoso ¨Kagamine¨ mis sentimientos...

Mis mejillas dejaron de estar heladas al ver como cierto rubio entraba al aula...

Mi Respiración se agitó, sentía como esas típicas mariposas invadían mi estómago.

Mis mejillas se volvían cada vez más rojas ya que sin razón alguna el rubio de ojos celestes se acercaba cada vez más a mí, mi respiración se volvía cada vez más notoria, estaba desesperada.

¿Qué me diría? ¿Se burlaría como hace todos los días?...

Cerré los ojos fuertemente mientras sentía los pasos como se acercaban cada vez más, los abrí lentamente para ver como el rubio me miraba agraciado mientras caminaba más cerca de mí.

-No pienses... Puede explotar tu pequeña cabezita...-Río para darme un pequeño golpe detrás de la cabeza y marcharse al final del salón como hacia siempre.

Me quede quieta allí mismo. Me sentía patética al estar enamorada de la única persona que parecía odiarme.

A veces me preguntaba... ¿Por qué conmigo no y con las demás si? Siempre lo veo ir por los pasillos acompañado por una chica, siempre se muestra sonriente y con un aire seductor... ¿Por qué no puede ser así conmigo?...

-¡Miku-chan!- La voz de Rin me saco de mis pensamientos.

La mire directamente a los ojos, ella pareció sorprenderse y me preguntó:

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Paso algo?-

Negué inmediatamente, no podía dejar que ella se enterara de mis sentimientos, aunque creo que ella ya se ha dado cuenta.

Últimamente se me hacía difícil disimular mi nerviosismo y deshacerme de mis sonrojos, así que no me sorprendería si medio instituto sabia del tema.

-¡Llamando a Planeta Miku! ¡Aquí planeta Rin!-Dijo Rin mientras movía sus brazos

Le iba a hablar pero el rechinar de la puerta avisando que el profesor llegaba hizo que Rin se sentara rápidamente en su puesto. Saludo y nosotros hicimos igual, tomó la tiza y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra.

Suspiré, no tenía el ánimo de resolver los típicos ejercicios de matemáticas, ni mucho menos tenía las ganas.

La sala era un silencio enorme, todos le tenían miedo a ese profesor, yo estaba tranquila mientras miraba entre los mechones de mi cabello al rubio que escribía rápidamente en su cuaderno.

Estaba en una especie de trance mientras soltaba suspiros muy bajos.

-Haz los ejercicios o te castigaran...- susurró Rin haciendo que dejara de ver a su Gemelo.

Moví mi cabeza de arriba a abajo en señal de ¨si¨.

Comencé escribir en mi cuaderno, lentamente los números y letras se volvían corazones, y al final termine escribiendo Len en cada uno de ellos.

El timbre avisando que la clase terminaba hizo que cerrara rápidamente mi cuaderno, lo guarde y me pare.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?-Preguntó Rin mientras igualmente se paraba

-Yo... Am...-No podía completar la frase por que seguía con mi mirada a Len que salía del aula

-Pues... Iré al baño… Luego te alcanzo ¿Si?-Le dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

Ella gritó algo que no alcance a escuchar pues estaba tan concentrada en encontrar a Len entre tantos estudiantes.

A lo lejos divise una cabellera dorada que era conocida por cualquiera, sonreí y salí detrás de ella.

Corrí como pude, tantos alumnos cambiando y conversando a mi alrededor... Hacía que mi mente solo se fijara en Len

Subió las escaleras de la escuela, yo todavía estaba a unos metros de él. Lo seguí y llego a la azotea de la escuela.

Estaba solo y miraba la linda ciudad que nos rodeaba.

Normalicé mi respiración para no parecer cansada, arreglé mi cabello como pude y camine hacia él.

Sentía como si cada paso que daba fuera un peso en mi espalda.

Tenía nervios... Sin embargo, no tenía miedo.

Suspire y toque su hombro.

-¿Si?-Preguntó el girando su cabeza.

Respire hondo.

-¡Lenkagaminetumegustasmucho!-Grite mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó el sin entender nada.

-Yo... Am...-Trataba de hallar las palabras exactas para decirle lo que sentía.

-Te dije que no pensaras... Tu pequeña cabeza casi explota...-Sonrío agraciado para pararse y dirigirse a las escaleras, lo detuve el me miro extrañado.

-Len... Tu... Me gustas... Y mucho...-Suspire cabizbaja y muy sonrojada mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

Hubo un silencio incómodo e inmediatamente Len comenzó a reír, una risa exagerada.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo ¿Si?-Río mientras me daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para salir de la escena.

No sabía que decir, ni cómo reaccionar. Ni siquiera sentí deseos de llorar, ya que desde lo más profundo de mí ser siempre supe que jamás seria correspondida.

Sin decir palabra, di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi salón pues el timbre ya había tocado.

Al entrar evite levantar mi mirada, me sentía algo avergonzada y no quería mirar a la cara a nadie y mucho menos a Len.

La clase transcurrió normal, aunque yo no preste la más mínima atención, me sentía vacía y sin emoción alguna.

A la salida de clases, Rin me pregunto si algo había pasado, mas yo solo negué pero no dije una sola palabra.

Al llegar a casa note que no había nadie, pues nadie respondió a mi saludo habitual.

Entre a mi habitación, deje la mochila de lado y me tire en mi cama mirando hacia el techo.

Fue ahí, cuando la realidad me golpeo. Comencé a sollozar mientras abraza mi almohada. Dolía, dolía horrores.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente tratando de contener las lágrimas, cosa que no funciono dejando así toda mi cara mojada, abrazaba la almohada en un intento de consuelo.

Lloraba en un llanto sordo mientras apretaba fuertemente la almohada contra mi pecho.

Sentí que daban pequeños golpes en la puerta, seguro ya habían llegado mis padres y mi hermano. Limpie rápidamente mi cara y puse una sonrisa falsa, me pare del suelo y abrí la puerta

-Onii... ¿Qué pasa?-Dije con voz débil

-Miku... Am... Mamá y papá dijeron que bajaras...-Dijo un tanto triste mi hermano Mikuo

Lo seguí a la sala... Donde se encontraban mis padres con una cara seria.

-Papá, Mamá, ¿Sucede algo?- dije yo mientras ellos me dirigían una mirada directa.

-Suceden muchas cosas…-Dijo de manera fría mi madre. La miré con sorpresa.

-Mamá, no me asusten…-

-Miku…querida…-comenzó a decir mi padre. –Tu madre y yo nos vamos a divorciar…-

Y fue ahí cuando caí en la realidad. No todo en la vida es color de rosas.

Mis padres venían llevándose mal desde hace mucho tiempo, y yo no lo vi, más bien, no quise ver lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

-Tienes que decidir con quién quieres quedarte…-dijo mi padre. Mire a Mikuo, su rostro estaba sombrío, y yo, yo no sabía cómo reaccionar.

La semana paso y yo había tomado la decisión de ir con mi padre. Mi madre no termino sus estudios y, por lo tanto, no puede conseguir un buen trabajo. En ese caso, es posible que necesite ayuda económica que solo mi hermano le podrá brindar ya que es mayor de edad.

Y ahora estoy aquí, en el avión junto a mi padre a punto de irnos para España. A una nueva vida. Me sentía mal por dejar a Rin, pero prometimos comunicarnos por correo electrónico. Aunque, reconozco que en parte, decidí ir con mi padre porque ya no quería ver a Len, el solo recuerdo de su persona hace que me duela el corazón.

El anuncio del piloto a través de los parlantes nos indicó que el avión estaba a punto de despegar.

Miré una última vez por la ventanilla a aquel que había sido mi hogar por tanto tiempo. Era hora de decirle adiós a todo. A mis amigos, mi familia, mis sentimientos y a mí misma. A partir de hoy sería una nueva ¨Miku¨.

* * *

**¿Review?**

**Por cierto, notarán que mi fanfic ¨Spice!¨ Esta en hiatus, bueno, la verdad que la historia salió random y he tenido un bloqueo muy grande (De seis meses mas o menos -.-*) por lo tanto, no actualizare aun. PERO si la terminare,no se asusten (?). Si todo sale bien ya publicare en abril xDD Solo les digo para que no piensen que deje abandonada la historia.**

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Nos vemos pronto con el capítulo 1 de ¨Love Game¨!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meli-chan (MiaMewMiku) &amp; **Agu-Chan0102


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

**Meli:** ¡Hola Minna! ¡Aquí Meli y Agus! Y les trajimos el capítulo 1 de ¨Love Game¨ Yay! *Aplausos de fondo* (?) Y pues lamentamos la demora…y pos… ¿Agus algo para decirle a los lectores? xD

**Agus:** Etto Nya~ Hola! u Espero les guste el cap! Y como siempre vendo palomitas y refrescos! Lleve lleve ricas las palomitas (?) bueno... Ahora que pase el desgraciado!... Perdón... Que pase el Cap!

**Meli:** LOL x´DDD Vamos con el Cap!

* * *

**Título:** ¨Love Game¨

**Pareja:** Miku x Len.

**Autores/as:** MiaMewMiku &amp; Agu-Chan0102.

**Edición:** MiaMewMiku.

**Summary:** ¨Siempre fui constante, nunca deje de intentarlo. Sufrí y aun así me ignoraste.

Pues... Ahora... Te toca a ti.¨

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no nos pertenece, si no a sus respectivos dueños.

**Capitulo:** 1.

**Título del Capitulo :** ¨Un nuevo comienzo¨

_¨Dos años han pasado._

_Ya nada es igual. Tú y yo hemos cambiado pero… el sentimiento… ¿Lo hizo? _

_Tomamos caminos diferentes. Yo fui hacia la derecha y tú hacia la izquierda…pero olvidamos algo._

_El mundo es redondo.¨ _

**¨Un nuevo comienzo¨**

**~Len´s pov~**

**.**

-¡Despierta Subnormal que tenemos escuela, maldita sea!-Gritaba mi Hermana Rin mientras saltaba en mi cama sin parar.

-¿Me quieres dejar? ¡No quiero ir!-Grité mientras tomaba mi almohada y me cubría la cabeza.

-Despierta... Tenemos que Ir...-Dijo cortada mientras estiraba mi mano en un intento desesperado de sacarme de la cama.

-¡Déjame! ¡Ve tu sola!-Sentencié para golpear su cabeza con dicha almohada y soltarme del agarre.

Suspiró pesada y se sentó encima de mí.

-R-Rin... Quítate... ¡N-no me dejas respirar!-Gritaba mientras mi cabeza se volvía morada.

-¡No me voy a quitar hasta que digas que vas a ir!-Dijo para jalarme de mi cabello.

-¡Ya! ¡Vale! ¡Voy!-Grité para que ella se saliera y, con una sonrisa burlona, se marchó.

-Gorda...-Susurré para levantarme de la cama.

Tomé un cambio de ropa y me dirigí al baño. Allí me desnudé y entre a la ducha...

-¿Acaso puede ser más molesta Rin?-Pensé.

Me enjabone todo el cuerpo mientras seguía maldiciendo a mi hermana por haberme levantado.

Al finalizar, salí del baño con el uniforme de la escuela ya puesto y listo para irme. Bajé a desayunar y como de costumbre Rin ya estaba terminando y ni me había esperado.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera tomar una tostada, ella apoyo de golpe su taza en la mesa, me miró y se paró tomándome de la mano.

-Hay que irnos ya, Baka-

Y así fue como me condujo hacia la puerta rumbo a la escuela...

Salimos a la calle, y sin dirigirnos la palabra caminamos hacia la escuela. Me fije en la casa de al lado, estaban llegando cajas y más cajas.

Seguramente después de 2 años alguien al fin habitaría esa gran y linda casa.

Lo ignore, tenía otras cosas en mente.

Tenía la sensación de que sería un gran día.

Y mirando el cielo azul en cual pocas nubes había, nos dirigimos a la escuela.

-¿En qué piensas?-Preguntó Rin.

-¿Eh?... En nada...-Le dedique una sonrisa.

-Len... ¡No te peinaste!-Gritó Rin, fijándose recientemente en mi cabello que al parecer estaba suelto.

Como toda niña pequeña, sacó una goma de color amarillo y amarró mi cabello en una coleta alta.

-¿Cuándo demonios te vas a cortar ese estúpido cabello?-Preguntó burlonamente mientras daba pequeños saltos.

-¿Qué problema tienes con mi cabello? ¿No ves que me hace hermoso?-Dije con la lengua afuera mientras le daba un pequeño empujón.

-Es que vas a terminar como el profesor Gakupo-Lloriqueo cómicamente.

-¡Claro que no!-Dije dramáticamente.-Él tiene el cabello demasiado largo, el mío me hace sensual...-Reí mientras le daba otro empujón.

-Ya basta Baka...-Bufó mientras me lo devolvía.

-¿Qué quieres que pare?-Pregunté burlonamente mientras la empujaba más.

-Tu venganza no es para nada molesta...-Dijo con aires de importancia.

-¿A si?-Pregunte mientras me alejaba un poco.

-Aja...-Asintió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Entonces, ¿No te importa si te hago esto?-Grité para empujarla de repente y así botarla a unos arbustos que se encontraban al lado de la vereda.

La rubia gritaba insultos hacia mi persona mientras intentaba de alguna manera salir de allí. ¿Y yo? Yo solo estallé en risas viendo la desesperación de Rin por salir.

Sin embargo mi risa cesó cuando de costado vi una larga cabellera de un color muy particular, parecía... ¿Turquesa?

Ladee mi cabeza para ver mejor y vi a una chica, la cual se alejaba caminando con mucha elegancia.

Me quedé prendado por la forma en que caminaba, con un discreto balanceo de caderas y un aire inocente, más podía percibir una extraña familiaridad, como si la hubiera visto antes.

Salí de mis pensamientos, ya que Rin de alguna forma logro escapar y no tardó ni un segundo en aventarse a mí y comenzar a repartirme unos cuantos golpes, que a mi parecer, no eran la gran cosa.

-¡Quítate Gorda!-Grite para empujarla.

-¡Ya me las pagaras, Bakamine!- gritó a todo pulmón para luego pisarme el pie con toda su fuerza haciendo que una lagrima de dolor se me escapara.

-¡Rin!- Grité para luego, agacharme y tomarme el pie por el dolor.

Ella solo me ignoro y volvió a caminar dirigiéndose hacia la escuela.

Me levanté y con la poca dignidad que me quedaba emprendí camino a clases y mientras caminaba buscaba esa cabellera que había llamado mi atención.

Llegué a clases algo decepcionado, ya que pensé que volvería a ver a esa chica pero no fue así.

Tomé asiento en mi lugar y esperé pacientemente a que el profesor llegara...

Me acordé de mi molesta hermana y con la mirada la comencé a buscar, ya que, usualmente se sentaba al lado mío. La encontré sentada al lado de la ventana y no me dio el tiempo a hablarle cuando llegó el profesor.

-Buenos días...-Saludo mientras dejaba su morral en el escritorio.

-Buenos días...-Respondimos mientras mirábamos cansados al profesor.

Saqué mi cuaderno y me preparé para el montón de trabajo que seguramente nos mandaría.

-Antes de empezar con la clase tenemos una compañera nueva...-Dijo el profesor haciendo señas a una persona, posé mi mirada en el punto exacto y me encontré con la chica.

Tenía el cabello turquesa, al igual que sus resplandecientes y grandes ojos.

Era esbelta y de buenas facciones. Su cara parecía la de un ángel...

Se me hacía muy conocida por su hermoso rostro. Pero no recordaba quien.

Algunos chicos del aula comenzaron a murmurar y comentar acerca de lo hermosa que era, lo cual me molestó mucho.

La chica se dirigió donde el profesor.

-Preséntate...-Sonrío cálidamente.

-Hola, yo soy…-

-¡Len! ¿Había tarea hoy?-Preguntó un molesto pelinegro de ojos amarillos.

-No, no había tarea, Baka...-Dije mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo? , Soy tu primo Nee...-Dijo con lágrimas cómicas.

Ignoré al idiota de mi primo y volví mi vista al frente y fue cuando me di cuenta que la nueva estaba sentándose al lado de Rin y esta le sonreía gatunamente. Y lo peor... ¡No había escuchado el nombre de aquella chica! ¡Estúpido Rei!

La clase siguió tranquilamente, mas yo no preste la más mínima atención ya que mis ojos estaban enfocados en aquella chica nueva que por una extraña razón se me hacía muy familiar.

-¡Kagamine! ¡Le he estado hablando!-Gritó el profesor sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡G-Gomenasai Sensei!...-Dije cabizbajo, era la primera vez que llamaban la atención.

-Por ser usted se lo dejaré pasar...-Suspiró pesado.

-¡Usted! ¡La nueva! ¡Responda!-Dijo el profesor dictador hacia la turquesa.

-¡Hai!-Dijo decidida.

-Traduzca la siguiente oración-dijo el profesor con aires de grandeza para luego hablar. -¨Where has jessica been last night?¨-

La chica no tardó ni dos segundos en contestar.

-Esa pregunta se traduce como: ¨ ¿Dónde ha estado Jesica la noche pasada?¨- Dijo con tranquilidad.

La clase entera suspiró con asombro y se escucharon murmullos.

-¨Además de linda, inteligente¨- Escuche que murmuró mi primo al lado mío. Me contuve para no gritarle en la cara, de verdad, ese comentario me molesto.

-Tranquilo... Yo ya tengo a alguien...-Murmuró riendo por lo bajo al ver mi ceño fruncido mientras me daba un pequeño golpe en el codo.

-Eres un Baka...-Suspiré para revolverle un poco el cabello.

El timbre del receso sonó, y rápidamente la chica salió del aula. Se fue sola, no sin antes despedirse de Rin.

Me paré inmediatamente y la seguí sigilosamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la azotea.

Allí me escondí tras un muro y la observé. Ella estaba mirando al cielo con una cara muy nostálgica.

-K-kawai…- dije en un susurró que, al parecer ella oyó y se volvió hacia mí.

Los colores se me subieron al rostro y especialmente a mis mejillas, me había descubierto.

-Etto…yo…solo…- trataba decir avergonzado de mí mismo por verme en esa situación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó con una voz muy fría y cortante, muy diferente a la cual había usado para presentarse hoy en clases.

-Bueno…yo…soy…- intentaba decir, pero las palabras no salían. Era la primera vez que me encontraba tan tímido con una chica.

Ella me miró fijamente, y yo agache mi cabeza aun sonrojado y nervioso.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya no importa…- dijo para caminar hacia la salida.

La seguí con la mirada, y antes de irse, se volvió una vez más y me lanzó una mirada fría.

-No te metas en mis asuntos…Kagamine- habló cortante para finalmente irse.

Me encontraba sorprendido… ella… ¡Me llamó Kagamine! ¿Será que ya nos conocíamos desde antes? Y si es así… ¿Por qué no la recordaba?

Lleve mis manos al rostro y me acaricié las mejillas en un intento de calmarme. Estaban calientes y mi corazón latía erráticamente.

El timbre que anunciaba el final del receso me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Tenía que tranquilizarme, quizás solo me conocía por que hoy hablo con Rin ¿Cierto?

Pero aun había algo que me inquietaba, esa mirada.

Esa mirada que transmitía mucho rencor y dolor.

¿Será que en verdad la conocía?

* * *

**¿Qué hora es? ¡ES HORA DE RESPONDER REVIEWS! :D**

**~Mitsui-san~:**

_Meli:_ ¡Mitsui-san! :D Grashias por el review...lo sé Len es una cabrón ¬¬ pero que se le va a hacer~ ¡Sí! Me cambié el nombre y pues Spice! Si lo continuaré solo que tengo un bloqueo y aun no sé cómo seguirle Dx

Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review de verdad se aprecia musho~ Aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que te guste~.

_Agus:_ :,O Mitsui-san!Mitsui-san! Oh... Por dios... Eres una de mis escritoras favoritas -Se siente como Belieber en concierto de Justino (?)-Me siento especial... Si pos... Len es un cabron... Un cabron cabron... Pero bueee... Yo soy buena TuT no lo quiero ver sufrir.

Arigatou por tu review... Y gracias por leer esta historia... Sayoo... :3

**~Nya~:**

_Meli:_ ¡Aquí tienes el capítulo 1 nya! xDD ¡Espero que te guste!

_Agus:_ Nyaaaa~ yo si hablo idioma Neko Nya~ Gracias por tu review! Ahora aquí está el primer Cap Nyaa~ Sayoo…. :3

**~ kari . bezarius~:**

_Agus:_ ¡Hola! :DD Pos Si Len es un idiota idiota idiota cabronazo,... Ñeñeñe tienes que leer para saber!

Gracias por tu review

Sayoo!

_Meli:_ Pos, como dijo Agus, tienes que leer para saber~ y pues si Len es un idiota, pero bueee...gracias por el review. ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo! ^^

**~Anemonna~:**

_Meli:_ ¡Hola! Gracias por el review, see~ Len es todo un baka y pos no la cosa no es así (?) Lo descubrirás si sigues leyendo la historia, gracias por los deseos de buena fe~ (?) Aquí el capi 1 espero que te guste~

_Agus:_ Hola! Si ese rubio es todo un BAKA... No sé a mí se me han ocurrido variaaaas ideas... Pero... Nee...tendrás que seguir leyendo...

Arigatou!

**~Cuti Unicorn~**

_Agus:_ Graciaaas! Pobre Miku (? Pobre Miku u.u, Pobre Miku C:.

Mis caritas seguro te confundieron XD, Gracias por leer!

Sayoo!

_Meli:_ Oh God! Cuti leyendo un fanfic Milen ~ Kyaa! Gracias por el review Cuti~ Por cierto me gustó mucho ¨El jardín de los secretos¨ Me encanta en ShaoranxSakura! Y si~ pobre Miku, pero ya se la devolverá xDD Gracias otra vez por el review~

**~Asuna kirigaya~:**

_Meli:_ ¡Gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Y mis…fics, no son la gran cosa, pero me alegra que los leas, saludos!

_Agus:_ Gracias! Los fics de Meli son Geniales!o)/ Nuevamente gracias por tu review!

**~Nosoyunanekito~:**

_Agus:_ Hola X,D que bueno que te gusto ^^

Saludos!

_Meli:_ Muchas gracias por los consejos, los tendré en cuenta y pues no se… ¿Qué es lo que pasará con Miku? Hay que leer para saber~ Gracias por el review!

**~Ozzu Kagamine~:**

_Agus:_ Hola! Qué bueno que te agrado! Pos! Aquí tienes la continuación!

Gracias por tu review! Fiel seguidora ^^

_Meli:_ ¡Una fiel lectora! Ay 3 Que emoción, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, gracias por el review~

**~ Jessy~:**

_Meli:_ Gracias :DD Aquí la continuación! :DD

_Agus:_ Que alentador TwT gracias! Aquí está el otro!

**Bueno... eso es todo por hoy, no olviden dejar un review ¡Porfis! **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de ¨Love Game¨! **


	3. Reencuentro y ¿Qué?

**Meli:** ¡Hola! ¡Si! ¡Seguimos vivas! : ´DD Lamentamos tanto la tardanza…pero ya saben falta de inspiración, la escuela y blah blah blah (?). ¡Pero aquí tenemos el cap! Y no está muy interesante : ´DD Lo sé, pero ya qué, uno hace lo que puede :DD ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**Agus:** Zy, Zy... Aquí tienen a sus esclavas Zenzuales! :u Solo quieren el fic :'v, no nos quieren /3 Bueno, aquí está el Fic, como dijo Meli, está algo aburrido. Peeeero, aquí está.

Mejor tarde que temprano ¿no? ¿Qué? No, no era... Mejor tarde que nunca, si, así si

Nos vemos~

* * *

**Título:** ¨Love Game¨

**Pareja:** Miku x Len.

**Autores/as:** MiaMewMiku &amp; Agu-Chan0102.

**Edición:** MiaMewMiku.

**Summary:** ¨Siempre fui constante, nunca deje de intentarlo. Sufrí y aun así me ignoraste.

Pues... Ahora... Te toca a ti.¨

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no nos pertenece, si no a sus respectivos dueños.

**Capitulo:** 2.

**Título del Capítulo:** "Reencuentro y... ¿Qué?"

...

_Reencuentro y… ¿Qué?_

_~Len´s pov~_

Me quedé pasmado, y con esfuerzo logré sacar algo de mi boca.

\- ... ¿Qué? ... -

La de coletas se había marchado, parecía un fracasado. Espera... ¿Fracasado?... ¿Yo?

¿Len Kagamine, un fracasado?

Apreté mis manos y con arduo trabajo logre tragarme el grito que estaba a unos segundos de lanzar, me apoyé con firmeza en el barandal de la azotea.

El gran Len Kagamine... Humillado... ¡Por una chica!

Miré para abajo, sostuve el aire en mi mano. Suspiré, y...

\- ¡Esto no queda así! - Grité.

Me siento raro, no estoy enojado... quizá... ¿Fascinado?

No, no, no, no... ¡Reacciona Bakamine!

Me di una palmada en toda la cara. -Seré tonto...- Suspiré, giré sobre mis talones y caminé hacia fuera de la terraza.

Ni cuenta me di cuando tocaron para salir a recreo. Aceleré, y bajé las escaleras con toda prisa.

\- ¡Mierd-! - Torpemente caí por ellas, - ¡Ay! ¡P-Put-! ¡Verg-! - Me golpeé la cabeza contra el suelo, y termine boca arriba sobre este.

Resoplé, quitándome el cabello de la cara... Me incorporé, y sobre las escaleras estaban dos pares de chicas quienes estaban al borde de romper en carcajadas.

Sonreí torpemente, y me paré del suelo.

\- Ya... Ríanse, está bien...- Comencé a reír, mientras que las dos chicas hacían igual.

Las risas duraron un rato.

\- ¿Estas bien, Len? - Una muchacha trató de calmarse.

\- Si -Reí - Soy tonto, no importa... - Sonreí y ladeé mi mano en señal de adiós.

\- ¡Nos vemos! -Dijeron al unísono y se escucharon sus pasos marcharse, haciéndose el sonido cada vez más inaudibles.

Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos.

\- Eso fue humillante...- Bufé.

Caminé por el pasillo principal con mis manos en el bolsillo.

-Ugh...- dije apenas escuché a alguien gritándome a lo lejos.

-¡Lenny!- gritaba una peli verde mientras corría hacia mí para luego abrazarme por el brazo.

-Ah...Hola Gumi...-

\- Ne~ ¿Estas bien?, unas chicas me dijeron que te habías caído...- Dijo con ternura mientras hacía unos pequeños círculos en mi pecho.

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. - Sonreí fingidamente para acariciarle la cabeza, Gumi se sonrojo tiernamente y me apretó firmemente el brazo.

\- ¿Sabes qué día es mañana? ¿Verdad? - Lanzó una mirada acusadora.

\- Si, si... Mañana cumplimos 1 año de novios... Lo recuerdo, - Trague saliva - Cariño...- dije con dificultad.

La verdad que Gumi era agradable pero no es exactamente lo que quería en una novia... ¿Que por qué estaba con ella? Pues ella es una amiga de la infancia y de todas las chicas con las que me relacione no quise lastimarla y pues aquí estamos casi un año de novios... es por eso que cambie un poco mi actitud... aunque aún me gusta que las chicas estén a mis pies...

Después de todo, ¡¿Quién no lo estaría?! ¡Si soy la cosa más sexy del universo!

Mientras pensaba esto último vino a mi mente la chica peli-turquesa de esta mañana y bufé inmediatamente... ella... ¡ella me Rechazó! Bueno...técnicamente ni intente ligarla, ¡pero es Igual! ¡Nadie se mete con Len Kagamine!

\- Amor, ¿Sucede algo? -

\- No, no nada... - Hablé - ¿Tienes algo que hacer en la tarde? - Le dije.

Espera... ¿Qué acabas de hacer? ¿¡Le acabo de pedir una cita!? ¡Caíste bajo Kagamine! ¡Muy bajo!

Bueno, verán... No soy muy, ¿Especialista? en este tipo de cosas usualmente Gumi invitaba... ¡No yo! ¿Qué me pasa?

\- N-No, ¿Quieres ir a alguna parte? - Preguntó sonrojada la peli verde.

\- No sé, ayer me quede hasta tarde estudiando... Creo que merezco un descanso – Suspiré sonriente - Así que... ¿Te parece ir a tomar un café después de clases? -

\- ¡Si! - Gritó emocionada - D-D-Digo... S-Si me parece bien...- Sonrió.

Le devolví el gesto con amabilidad y enseguida sonrojó.

Pues, estaba emocionada... Mucho más de lo usual cuando salíamos. No era habitual en mi tomar la iniciativa para este tipo de cosas por lo cual Gumi irradiaba un pequeño esplendor. Aunque NO me gustase, si... Era muy bonita, ¿Por algo era mi novia, no?

En ese momento en el pasillo mientras caminábamos choque con alguien y caí al piso.

Enserio... ¡¿Cuantas veces me iba a humillar hoy?!

Miré hacia al frente apunto de gritar cuando mi voz se calló y miré atónito a la chica que tenía en frente. Era ella la chica de la mañana. El recuerdo de la azotea me hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Lenny, ¿Estas bien?- dijo Gumi, pero la ignoré y seguí mirando a la chica que al igual que yo yacía en el piso, molesto. Ella se estaba sobando la cabeza al parecer se la había golpeado.

\- P-Perdónanos... - Dijo Gumi ofreciéndome la mano para pararme, la acepte tragándome mi orgullo.

\- No, no... Fue mi culpa, Gumi-chan - Se paró del suelo la de coletas - Fue mi culpa, no me di cuenta...- Sonrío.

-¿Huh?-murmuró Gumi al ser llamada por la chica.

-¿Sucede algo Gumi-chan?-pregunto la aquamarina.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-¿Acaso ya no me recuerdas Gumi nee-chan?-dijo sonriendo.

En eso la cara de Gumi era se asombro.

\- ¿Miku?... ¿Eres tú? - En la cara de la peli-verde se formó una sonrisa.

Y fue ahí la gran revelación.

¿Miku?

¿Miku…Hatsune?

¿ESA Miku? ¿La plana horrenda, pequeña y deforme de hace dos años? ¡¿La que se me declaró y yo rechacé?!

¿¡Esa Miku?!

\- Si, ¡Hola Gumi! - Correspondió el gesto y seguido abrió los brazos, recibiendo el abrazo de mi novia.

Gumi la apretó con fuerza, y en cuanto la turquesa levantó la mirada, su expresión cambió de felicidad a una de desagrado.

\- Miku, ¿Qué sucede? - Se separó la peli-verde con curiosidad.

\- ¿Eh? Nada... ¿Qué haces con..."él"? -

\- Ah, él... - Sonrío y Gumi corrió a abrazarme - Él es mi novio Len, Miku. Len ella es Miku una de mis mejores amigas.- Nos presentó improvisadamente mientras apretaba mi brazo.

\- Un gusto...-Sonrío la turquesa.

Una sonrisa cínica e hipócrita. De lejos se nota su desprecio, después de todo ya nos conocíamos.

\- Nos vemos en clase... - Se despidió con su mano derecha y comenzó a andar rápidamente por el pasillo.

La seguí con la mirada hasta perderla de vista, y sentí algo húmedo en mi mejilla.

Era Gumi, quien me había dado un beso en mi cara. Sonrojó y después de mover improvisadamente su mano se fue rápidamente.

Me quede pasmado allí mismo... No podía moverme... Quizá haya sido la impresión pero no pod-…

\- ¡Len-San! - Sentí un grito detrás de mí, seguido por pasos que se hacían más rápidos.

\- ¡Len-San!- Era mi primo, quien corrió a mí para abrazarme.

\- ¿Qué sucede Rei?...-Correspondí mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

\- ¿ya te dije que te quiero mucho primo?- Sonrió.

\- Si, Si... ¿Qué demonios quieres?- Suspire adivinando el plan de mi primo.

\- ¿Tienes dinero?...-

\- ... ¿Qué?...-

* * *

_**¿Review? **_

¡Si! ¡Lo sabemos no quedo ni muy largo y ni muy interesante! Uno hace lo que puede :´v :33

Al menos...espero que les haya gustado aunque sea solo un poquito :3

No, esta vez no contestaremos reviews hoy, ya lo haremos en el otro capitulo...asi que...¡Dejen sus preguntas!

¡Nos leemos luego!

**_-MiaMewMiku._**

**_-Agu-Chan0102._**


End file.
